


Omniscience

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [25]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "So you can tell me you're a superhero but you can't let me see you naked?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100 weekly challenge prompt of "intimacy". This takes place roughly after issue #40 and is before the Endgame special and #41.

"So you can tell me you're a superhero but you can't let me see you naked?"

"I wasn't exactly eager to let you in on that secret," Barbara replied. With one foot, she kicked the bathroom door further shut. She hurriedly fiddled her hands through her hair before finally deciding on a bun over a ponytail. "And I technically didn't tell you - an evil copy of my brain did."

"Were you ever going to drop me in on that little secret of yours?"

"Frankie, you're smart,"  
Barbara responded. "You'd definitely have figured it out."

"That isn't what I asked."

Barbara leaned down and grabbed a T-shirt from the floor, hurriedly putting it on.

"I'm your roommate, babe. Shouldn't I know this kind of stuff?"

"Why do you think us caped crusaders use the term 'secret identity'?"

When Barbara had first moved back in with Frankie, she'd expected some unseen wall to have grown between them since physical therapy, one that her sporadic texts and annual Christmas cards couldn't break down. Instead, it was as though she'd slipped on old, comfortable shoes that luckily enough still fit.

"It just makes no sense! I mean seriously..." Her next "words" were a string of exasperated grunts and sighs. "And it's weird! Who else has a roommate who runs around dressed like a bat? Or has to change in private?"

Barbara opened the door a bit, leaning her head out. She raised an eyebrow. "What's got you so anxious to see me naked today?"


End file.
